


onward

by godcomplexfics (godtiercomplex)



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 14:42:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6709084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godtiercomplex/pseuds/godcomplexfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aqua’s journey in that world of darkness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	onward

**Author's Note:**

> I’m literally in love with Aqua, and I don’t think she deserves anything that happened to her. I can’t believe this is my official second fic for the Kingdom Hearts series and I’ve been a fan since I was like 12.

She walks.

She walks because that’s all she can do. The path leads forever onward, stretching out into the impossibility of eternity, and she walks. Sometimes she fights monstrous things, things born of darkness. But mostly, she walks.

She’s not aware of any concept of daylight or even of nightfall. The world she has become trapped in this darkness does not know rest. It’s a constant dusk, a constant gray.

Her body doesn’t tire, even as her soul does.

* * *

 

She frets.

She worries constantly about her friends. About Terra who she left alone, about Ventus who is lost in sleep. She worries over Mickey. She mourns her Master, her teacher, her father.

She feels like her hair should be gray with her grief.

But it’s not.

She doesn’t understand why her body doesn’t age.

She loses all concept of time. What is time matter in this place? It’s an endless walk through sandy pathways. Pathways which end, and so she has to retrace her steps and start again. There doesn’t appear to be any way out. She fears she is trapped here, stuck here with just a keyblade for company and the monsters she fights against.

* * *

 

Her name is Aqua. She repeats that to herself daily. Not that there is a daily, so maybe she repeats it more often than she realizes.

“My name is Aqua. I saved Terra. I have to go home. I have to wake up Ven.”

These words become her mantra. They get her through it, even has hoarse as it leaves her voice.

Sometimes she dreams while walking. No rather she remembers while walking. She remembers her youth. She remembers sparring with Terra before Ventus arrived. She remembers her first everythings.

First hug (Master Eraqus). First match (Terra). First time losing (Terra). First time winning (Terra).

Terra stole almost all her firsts, didn’t he? She would laugh at that if she didn’t miss him and her master and Ventus like an ache in her old, tired soul.

 

* * *

 

Once, just once, the environment changes. The paths get rearranged. She doesn’t know why. She can’t understand the world in which she has become trapped in. It is outside of her understanding, even as much as she has been here forever, sometimes it seems.

“My name is Aqua. I saved Terra. I have to go home. I have to wake up Ven.”

* * *

 

One time the path does not end suddenly without warning over a cliff of nothingness. The path ends in a door. A pure black door that she has never seen before.

She sits down and she stops walking.

She studies the door. It opens but she cannot tell which way. There is no way around it, and she doesn’t want to backtrack in case she loses her only way out of this world. But she is scared. She is so scared.

But, she knows she needs to get home so she opens the door. It swings forward, and she steps through it.

 

* * *

 

She steps out onto a beach. The moon is high in the sky, and jagged rocks line the coast. There is a man sitting on one of the rocks.

“Who are you?” she asks.

And he tells her a story. A story not of Terra or Ventus. But one of a boy named Sora.

 

* * *

 

She doesn’t know why hearing that name makes her cry, but it does.

She doesn’t know why it makes her heart fill with hope, but it does.

 

* * *

 

She decides to wait at the beach for a while. She decides to rest for a while.  

* * *

 

And then one day, a door of light appears, and outlined in that door she sees a girl.

She walks towards her, towards that light after so long. Her journey is almost complete.

“Are you Aqua?” she asks. This is not Sora, but she _knows_ this girl. A long forgotten memory of a long forgotten time.

“Yes. We need to wake up Ventus,” she says, knowing that there’s much to be done. She keeps her promises after all.


End file.
